Richard & Hilda
by Asylum117
Summary: When a mysterious red light appears, two new figures from another dimension came to a dimension where Hilda from the new Netflix show Hilda lives. Now Richard (OC) needs to find a way to get back home, while at the same time trying to protect other people from danger and not letting bad people getting their hands on a magical amulet. While Hilda helps out Richard with his emotions.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Red Light

**A little side project I wanted to do for a while, but not sure how it will turn out. Basically I have been watching a new favourite Netflix show that just recently aired and that is Hilda. The show is cute, adorable and makes me feel relaxed every time I watch it. I never read the book series of Hilda, but how well the show was I might consider doing so.**

 **I am not very good at writing a story with an OC character, but I felt like I should write an adventure, drama, character driven story with OC character that has lost faith in himself and he was accidently transported in Hilda's world, because he wanted to do the right thing by protecting an ancient magical amulet that has the power beyond anyone's imagination, but there are also people who want use the amulets power for the wrong reasons. So it is up to OC character named Richard to protect the magic item from falling into the wrong hands and also trying to survive in the city Trollburg with little to no food and water. At the same time he will come across other characters in Trollburg, such as the Woodman, the mysterious librarian and even Hilda herself with the inclusion of her friends Frida, David and even her pet deer-fox named Twig.**

 **Well, on it with the story. I hope you will like it.**

It was a very peaceful night at Trollburg. Everyone was fast asleep. Until on this very night, a strange and mysterious red light shined in the sky and two beams crash landed in each different direction. One beam landed in the wilderness, while the other landed in somewhere in the city. After the red light disappeared, no one is prepared of the changes that will come up soon.

Morning came and now we cut to inside a certain blue haired girl's bedroom, where the girl herself slowly was waking up. She yawned and smiled at seeing her pet deer-fox waking up as well. Next to her she saw a chipper and very energetic elf named Alfur He jumped down next to the blue haired girls night stand and said: "Good morning Hilda! What a pleasant morning is it not?"

Hilda yawned again and said: "Indeed Alfur! I can't wait to hang out with David and Frida again. "

A knock on her bedroom door came and entered her mother named Johanna. Johanna always tried her best to help her daughter out any way she could and she is always proud of what kind of person Hilda is growing up to be. Hilda never always saw the bad in people and tried to help anyone she can. And that's what she always loved about her daughter. She sometimes wishes more people were like her. Of course there is the issue with her still adapting in the city life, but as long as she had friends with her, she doesn't have to worry that much about her, aside from the fact that Hilda always manages to deal with the super natural and that sometimes can cause problems in their lives, but Hilda always managed to fix her own mistakes as much as she could.

Johanna said: "Good morning Hilda! What are you up to today?"

Hilda replied with: "Nothing special mum. I will be hanging out with David and Frida today."

Johanna smiled and said: "Well that's good to hear. You should get ready then, get dressed and I already made breakfast for you. Hurry up before it gets cold."

Hilda happily said: "I will be at the table soon mum. Don't worry."

Johanna smiled at her daughter once more and closed the door behind her.

At the wilderness, a 15 year old boy with brown hair, glasses, dark blue jeans, a grey hood and brown shoes was lying at the very exact spot where the red beam went. The boy was groaning and slowly, but also in a fine condition woke up from his slumber. The boy scratched his head with his fully covered and also bandaged left hand and opened his eyes, when he noticed that he in a forest. He was confused. He then looked at the sky and saw a bunch of flying creatures minding their own business. The boy wasn't fazed by this, he was more confused. He slowly got up, trying his best to not lose his footing and placed his right hand that was also fully bandaged like his other one and pitched his nose with the one and later rubbed his eyes. He looked around the forest and saw something shining in the distance. He slowly walked up to it and saw an amulet with red crystal in the middle, while the sides around it were golden. The boy examined the amulet and tried his best to remember of what exactly happened to him and how did he end up in the forest.

The boy put the amulet in his right jean pocket and walked forward. He looked around and noticed some water in front of him. The boy wanted to drink some of it, but decided not to. The boy's stomach was grumbling, but he looked at it and decided not to risk it. He then felt a belt attached to him and noticed that he has a bag with him on his left side. He removed the bag and rummaged through it. All he wanted was some water and luckily for him, he found what he was looking for. A water bottle which had some water in it. He didn't want to waste all of it, because the last thing he wanted was to die from dehydration. Or was that the case? Something clicked on the boys mind and he noticed a medium sized rock, which he decided to sit on.

The boy was now in his own thoughts and by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. The reason for it was unknown. Only thing he could gather was the fact that he remembered how cruel people were to him for many years and he thinks that some of the teasing and bullying he received over the years was probably his own fault as well. He tightly clutches his leg and closed his eyes. He was in anger, but he slowly inhaled and exhaled, so he couldn't lose control. The last thing he wanted is throw a tantrum or in his own thoughts, people thinking of him as a freak.

He got and up continued walking. He put his water bottle back in his bag and wondered in the woods again. He continued walking, until he heard some whistle ling and guitar playing. He slowly approached to the source of the noise and noticed a strange figure in front of him. It was a wooden figure and it was alive. The creature had no eyes or a real mouth, but only black holes in the places where these things should be. The boy looked at the wooden figure with confusion. The boy needed directions and considering there wasn't anyone else around, he casually approached the figure and sat on a wooden log in front the figure. The Woodman stopped playing his guitar and looked at the teenager.

The boy then said: "Uh, hello? Can you tell me where I am?"

The Woodman said: "Well, you are the wilderness of course. But by judging of how you are dressed, it seems like this life style isn't exactly to your liking."

The boy frowned at Woodman's sudden comment about him. But this isn't the first time for him, where people have treated him like dirt. The boy tried his best not lose his cool and politely asked: "Look. Do you know if there is a town nearby? I just need directions and I will be out of your way."

The Woodman looked at the boy and said: "Well, if you insist. There is a town near here called Trollburg. You will see it, once you reach it."

The boy got up and said: "Thanks! I will be going now."

But before he could leave, the Woodman stopped him by saying: "I notice that you are walking differently, then any other human. Is there something with your leg?"

The boy stopped in his tracks and with a serious tone replied: "Let's just say I was born as a mistake to this world."

After the boy said that, he left the Woodman by himself, who suddenly started playing his guitar again.

After a long walk, which the boy didn't seem to mind, he then noticed a town, which had a big, giant wall surrounding it. He then said to himself: "So this is Trollburg huh? Well, I just hope I will be get in and find a way back home."

Unknown to anyone, there was also another teenage boy near the power generator, absorbing electricity, while maniacally snickering to himself said: "So this is what feels like to have power? He will pay for keeping me away from my goals. He thinks he is a hero? Not by a long shot."

After teen got out from the generator, his body was surrounded by purple lightning and he just teleported away.

To Be Continued.

 **Not a long chapter, but I hope you like it. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews and let me know if you want me to continue this story.**

 **Also I will be continuing Lincoln Louds Anger and Sorrow story as well, just have a lot of things going through my head right now and I haven't exactly found a way to continue that story as well, so it will take some time for me to find a solution to the problem.**

 **Well, see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Magic Amulet

**I originally wanted to have a battle in this chapter, between the OC and his old classmate from middle school, but I thought it would work better for the third chapter of the story. In this chapter, I wanted readers to know a little bit more about the OC character and the secret of the magic amulet in his possession, so let's get on with the story.**

 _At Hilda's home_

Hilda was enjoying her breakfast, before her friends arrive. Johanna already left for work, so Hilda, Twig and Alfur were alone at home.

After Hilda finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the washing machines, she went to the bathroom to clean her teeth. Twig was waiting outside the bathroom for Hilda. While that was going on, a black raven knocked on the window. Alfur recognised the raven and let it inside.

Alfur: "Raven? What are you doing here?"

Raven said: "Where's Hilda? I have something important to tell her!"

Alfur with a confused look said: "Well, why don't you just tell me instead? I will be sure to tell Hilda everything you are about to say."

Unknown to both magical creatures, Hilda was already out of the bathroom and asked: "Tell me about what?"

Both Raven and Alfur turned their heads in Hilda's direction and the raven said: "Hilda! You won't believe what I just saw last night."

Hilda was intrigued and asked: "Alright Raven! Tell me what you saw last night."

Raven then said: "So I was just minding my own business like usual, when suddenly I saw this strange, giant red light coming from the sky and it launched some kind of meteor showers in 2 different directions. One of them I saw landed in the wilderness, while I didn't see where the other one went."

Hilda had a smile on her face: "Oh goody! A mystery! I hope Frida and David will be up for it."

Alfur said: "And I will be coming too. I want to check on the crash site to see if any Elf's aren't injured from the meteor. Oh I can't wait to write all of this to the Elf council."

Speaking of which, the door bell rang at the front entrance and Hilda walked up to it and let in her friend's Frida and David in. They greeted each other and Hilda told both of her friend's of what the raven saw last night.

David, being the worried type asked: "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if it's some kind of monster instead?"

Frida rolled her eyes and said: "Don't be ridiculous David. Besides, we don't have anything else to do today, so there won't be any harm done to check out the crash site. Maybe we can also learn something new by exploring that site."

David still not very optimistic said: "I suppose you are right."

Hilda with a chipper tone said: "Then it's settled then. Let's go exploring. Come along Twig."

Her deer-fox woke up from its nap and followed Hilda and her friends to their new adventure. Twig always followed Hilda, so he could protect her from danger.

After Hilda locked the door of her house; Hilda; Frida, David and Twig were on top of the Raven who turned itself into a giant thunder bird and they flew to the direction of the crash site.

 _Near Trollburg's city gate_

Richard found the entrance in front of the city, while at the same time he noticed a giant bird flying into the wilderness. The 15 year old was confused, but he didn't seem to mind it. He just didn't care. His main objective was to distract the guard, so he could enter the city without being noticed. Even though he has an ID card in his wallet, it wouldn't be enough to get inside the city, because without a passport you can't really enter other cities without getting arrested.

Richard was scratching his head to think of a way to get inside the city, without getting caught by the guard and thrown in jail. He then notices a bunch of small rocks next to his right foot and he got an idea. He picked one of the rocks up and saw a bigger rock not too far from the entrance, but far enough to have the guard investigate the noise. Richard was just hoping his plan will work, because he recalls that his arms aren't that strong for even a simple throw, so he had to put all his strength just to make this possible.

He threw the rock and hit he bigger rock and the guard was distracted and was walking in the direction of the rock. Richard took this chance to book it and ran inside the city as fast as he could. If there is one thing Richard was good at, it was running fast, but at the same it can quickly tire him out. He isn't exactly the sportiest person out there, but he had other problems going on right now.

The first thing was on his mind is how he is going to get back home and the second problem was the fact that his old classmate from middle school was around here somewhere. He never liked his classmate to begin with, because he still can't forget how much of a bully he was towards and also how much of a coward he was as well. He always got saved by his so called "friends" and the word itself gives Richard an uneasy feeling. If there is one thing Richard barley had, was friends. He remembered he had one friend who liked him for who he was, but because they had barley anything in common, they are barley talked to each other and his only friend was too busy being cool or whatever.

Richard was always alone for the longest time and he always was scared talking to people around his age, because no matter what, people treated him differently, because he himself was different. After a while, Richard stopped and pulled out his smart phone from his left jean pocket and looked at what time it was. He couldn't really tell the time here, because this wasn't really his dimension, so he was pretty clueless at this point. He put his phone back in the pocket and before walked further, he immediately stopped on his tracks, because his right leg felt heavier, then before. Then it clicked on him and he remembered that he put the magic amulet in his right jean pocket. He carefully pulled out the amulet and looked at it.

He inspected the amulet from the front and back and tried to understand of its purpose. But he knew he needed more information on it, if he had any chance to make it work and have the amulet send him back home. He remembered how crazy the experience was when he tried to defend the amulet from his old classmate from middle school. He knew he was self centred, but he never imagined he could go insane as well. If Richard knew anything from his experience from living, is that too much power can corrupt anyone in a negative way and he fears that this amulet has corrupted his classmate somehow. How he himself wasn't corrupted by the amulet, he had no idea. The only thing he knows if this magic amulet will fall into the wrong hands, then things won't end well.

Richard put the magic amulet in his back, because the last thing he wanted is to lose something important or him making another dumb mistake. When Richard did that, he continued walking forward to look for a shelter or an abandoned house or something, so he could stay out of sight. He knows he doesn't belong here, but where he ever belonged? He recalls some of the memories of people using, abusing and even torturing him to the point that the kids in the many schools he was transferred didn't even care of his condition or his feelings. All Richard knew is that maybe it's better to be alone, rather than having the past repeat itself. He also recalls of how much his mother and his older sisters barley care about him either. They sometimes do show affection towards him, but that happens very little. He is always afraid to make a mistake, even in his own home, because his mother's wrath knows no bounds and even the tiniest mistake will end up with him being yelled at, even if that mistake wasn't intentional.

Richard just shakes his head back and forth and just huffed in a frustrated manner. All Richard could remember are the bad memories of his life. He could barely remember any of the good ones in his life and that always made him frustrated. There are even times Richard hated himself for being so different, because he feels like no matter where he goes, there is no place that will accept him no matter what.

 _At the Wilderness_

Hilda and her friends are the crash site, where the raven told them where it was. They were amazed by how big the crash was, but Alfur was just glad there weren't any Elf's around be injured badly.

They got off the raven and the raven surrounded itself in lightning turned back to a regular sized raven. All of the inspected the crash site, while Twig was sniffing around.

David then said: "Strange. There isn't even a meteorite in site. Are you sure we are in the right place?"

Raven then said: "Of course I am. I fly around everywhere. It's hard to miss something shiny from a far distance, especially when it's very big."

Frida then said: "But isn't it strange that there isn't any trace of actual burn marks or even signs of heat around this area? It's just not possible."

Hilda said: "Maybe it's magic. I mean, anything is possible here."

Alfure said: "True, but I haven't seen any magic like this before. Maybe we can find something in the cities library?"

Hilda perked up and said: "Alfur, you are a genius! Alright everyone, our next destination is the Trollburgs library."

 _In the city_

Richard looked at the cities clock and saw that it was 11:56 AM. He knows that the cities bell usually rings at 12:00 PM, so this could give him more of an inside of the time here. But he still needed to find a shelter in the city, so he doesn't end up living in the street and being robbed.

He walked more around the city, until he noticed an old abandoned house, with large garage door, where people usually put cars there. There were also windows at the top, above the garage door and under the roof. Richard finally found someplace to sleep and also hide, if in case the police find him. He first looked if no one was around, he then took the chance to open the garage door. It was luckily unlocked and he pulled up the garage door and when he entered the abandoned building, he quickly closed the door behind him. He looked around and it was a big open space and nothing more. No bathroom, no bedroom, no nothing. Richard inspected the room and decided to remove him bag, just lightly tossed it at the nearby wall and he sat on the floor next to the book and he exhaled and inhaled deeply.

Richard was thinking of how things went south so fast. He didn't have a home, a family to turn and he also didn't have a special talent in him that can help him out, when he needs to earn some money for a decent job. Richard was pondering with his predicament and he looked at his bag. If he wanted to do things, then he needed to do something. He got out the magic amulet from the bag and inspected it again. He doesn't know much about magic, but he realise that he is in a world where super natural is pretty common here. Maybe magic is too?

Richard got up and said to himself: "If I have any chance to get back home, I should start doing some research on this thing. Maybe a town's library would be a good start."

Richard with some small hope in his mind, decided to do something packed up his things and went outside the abandoned building and into the city again. But what will be in store for him next, might be something dangerous.

The End

 **This is the end of the second chapter and I am glad that some of you like this story so far. I have been thinking a lot of how this should work. I wanted to add a side story, which ties in with the story of OC character as well. I was afraid if Hilda or any of the character from the show wouldn't be included in the story, I felt like this story wouldn't really work for a Hilda fan fiction.**

 **I always like writing character driven stories and I thought if this story does well, I might be able to accomplish something for the future. For a long time, I never had a special talent or something that makes me stand out in the crowd. I always try to do many different things just to find that special something that will help me out in the near future.**

 **So yeah, if you want me to do more of this story, then let me know. I am also dealing with some college stuff, math has been nothing but murder for me and I just hope I won't get kicked out of college, because of it. How I hate math! Next week will be free for me, so I might be able to write a new chapter for this story. I am just not sure about the other week. The college schedule is very confusing and random a lot of the times. So yeah, see you guys next week maybe!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Answers

**Well, time to write a new chapter of this story. I thank those who like this story and also for giving me support to keep going. I am not entirely sure how long this story of Hilda will go on, but it will be a long story, that much I can guarantee.**

 **I also wanted to warn you that, there will be some moments in the story, where I misspell some things. English was never my native language, so there will be some mistakes along the way as well. Like in the previous chapter, I meant writing sister, then sisters. Sisters would implement, that the OC character has more, then one sister, but that isn't the case.**

 **Well, get's on with the story,**

Richard was slowly walking on a side walk, looking for the town library, while passing by some people along the way, which some of them were giving him both weird and worried looks. Richard had a clue why some people were staring at him, while he was walking towards the town's library. Like the woodman he met not long ago, Richard was walking a bit differently, then other people. It is noticeable the way he at times changes positions with his left leg. Richard tried his best to avoid eye contact as much as possible. The last thing he wanted is to deal with some local or worse, the town's police. Richard is 15 years old, a teenager, so it would give the town people these hints: 1) he either was homeless or an orphan; 2) he ran away from school or from his own home.

Richard never got along with other people, especially when all they did was either snicker or laugh at him for being so different. But the people in this town were different from the ones from the city he was living in. A lot of people were generous and even nice towards him, but Richard walked passed them, because Richard was having another PTSD, when he remembered how his classmates from middle school treated him. At the start they seemed nice, but in reality that was just a cover up to surprise him and reveal their true colours towards him.

As much as Richard tried his best to forget his bad memories, they always haunted him a lot. Especially his third grade experience. Richard hated third grade. Not because he was a bad student, but because how the school was being handled by the adults. He remembered the time, when the teachers didn't bother stopping younger kids from drinking alcohol, that was given by a bunch of 9th graders who were attending the same school as he was for over a year, before he moved back to his old school where he started 1st grade, but got moved to another school after finishing that grade.

Moving to different schools is a painful experience for him. And he shouldn't entirely blame the classmates, because of it. He was blaming himself for being such a stupid kid, but what can you do, when you are born with a half damaged brain or in some cases people call it autism. Richard stopped in front of the building and wanted to angrily punch something or even cry, but he held in his emotions. Because if Richard learned anything, is that crying was nothing but a weakness. He hated himself for being like this, but it's not like he could ever change the past. He looked up and saw the sign saying "Trollburg's Library". Perfect! Now he has to find a book about some mystic items and he can finally find a way home. Richard walked towards the entrance and even though his face didn't show it, deep down he still had hope within himself.

After Richard entered the library, right on schedule Hilda and her friends were in front of the town's library as well.

Frida perked up and said: "Oh goody! The library! I always love it here."

Then Alfur said: "Remember, we are here to find any information about the weird light or meteorite that crashed landed in the wilderness."

Hilda said: "Alfur is right. We came here for a reason. Raven. How about you stay here outside and have a look out for anything suspicious or out of place?"

Raven then said: "Sure thing Hilda! I will be on a look out from a tree not too far from here. I will inform you, if anything happens."

Hilda with determination said: "Good! Now, time to uncover some mysteries."

Hilda and her friends, including her pet deer-fox Twig walked towards the library. While the Raven was flying towards a tree to look out for anything suspicious outside of the library.

 _In the library_

Richard was amazed by how big this place is. Not as big as the library in his city, but that specific library felt more like it was made for display, then anything else. This library was meant to be for people who wanted to either read interesting books or search some information. Which was his mission in doing so, but he still pondered about his classmate. Was he in this dimension or was he in another? He remembered how crazy he became, when he saw him.

 _Flashback_

 _Richard was walking around the city, after watching a movie in the theatre. He had nothing else better to do, because his city wasn't so exciting to tell you the truth. After few minutes passed, he noticed something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and noticed a golden amulet with a red crystal in the middle of it. Richard was confused by it. He decided to throw it away in a garbage bin, until a voice called out from behind him._

 _?: "Hey, you!"_

 _Richard knew that voice anywhere, he turned around and met face to face with his old classmate from middle school. He gave his classmate an annoyed look. He never liked this guy. The only reason for it is the fact that his popularity, snarky attitude and even his charismas always let him get away in trouble and also because he always was protected by his group of "friends". There were occasions that Richard wanted to beat the snot out of this guy, but because he was too chicken himself to fight back, he always was either guarded or wuss out from fights._

 _Richard with annoyed tone said: "What do you want?"_

 _Richard's classmate said: "Oh, nothing much. I am just looking for a amulet. Have you seen it?"_

 _Richard was confused. Why his old classmate wanted a amulet? Was it something special? Richard being careful said: "I don't know where it is. Maybe you have dropped it somewhere."_

 _His classmate then started giggling like a maniac. He then said: "You were always a terrible liar Richard. You can't lie out of this one."_

 _Richard was now getting anxious. He knew his classmate for a long time, but he never imagined him going insane._

 _Richard then said: "Look, Chris. I don't know anything about any sort of amulet and I think your brain just left you for a while."_

 _Chris was starting laugh even more and said: "Wow! You haven't changed a bit. The same old looser, who can't even make a good back talk towards people? I am not surprised; you were and always will be week. A looser!"_

 _Richard gripped the amulet and was about to start running, until the amulet started to glow a bright, red light which blinded both him and Chris and after that they were gone._

 _Present Day_

Richard still had no idea where Chris ended up. But he knew one thing for sure, the amulet that he has in his bag, it would be a ticket out of here. He looked around and saw a desk where a bell is. He walked towards it. He rang the bell and waited for someone show up. He then met up with a librarian, who kind looked the same age as he was or even older. She had headphones around her neck and had long, but not too long black hair and at the button of the hair the colour was purple. She was also wearing some kind of cloak as well. The kind you might see in fantasy/adventure movies or books.

The librarian then asked: "Can I help you with anything?"

Richard then said: "Uh, yes? I need to find something about-"

Before Richard finished his saying, the librarian put a book in front of him that had a title of "Mystical Items and Artefacts". Richard was surprised by this, because he never even said that he needed this exact same book, but even though this was exactly what he needed, how the librarian know that this is the kind of book he was about to ask for? Can she read people's minds?

Richard shrugged it off and said: "Uh, thanks?"

The librarian smiled at him and said: "No problem. I hope you will find what you are looking for."

She winked at him and walked away. Richard blushed, but he shook his head with some frustration and said to himself: "Darn it. Focus on the task!"

Richard picked up the book and looked for a quite place to sit, so he could find some information for the magic amulet that he found and somehow transported him in Trollburg.

 _Outside the library_

Raven was on a look out for anything suspicious or strange, while Hilda and her friends searched for some answers. While that was going, a strange figure walked on the sidewalk, with a black hood and the person's hands in the pockets. He mumbled a few things to himself, without anyone much hearing of anything, until the figure looked around for anyone, so they wouldn't see him. The Raven noticed the strange figure however was confused of how he was dressed. He indeed looked suspicious. Raven watched him, but what came next, shocked him. The person grabbed a light pole and purple lighting was coming from his hands, the figure then made the light pole itself being surrounded by the weird lighting, until the light exploded and the figure just absorbed the electricity from the post. Raven's jaw was hanging open of what he just saw and before he could blink the strange human figure teleported away. Whatever that was, he needs to inform Hilda of this. Something dangerous is in the town and he hopes the town itself, especially Hilda will be safe from whatever that was.

 _Inside the library_

Hilda and her friends were doing some research on the thing they just discovered on the wilderness. But even with the help of their tiny elf friend, they haven't found anything useful.

David was getting tired, Twig was sleeping. And Hilda and Frida tried their hardest to find anything about their discovery, but they barley could find anything.

Frida was frustrated and said: "I can't believe that we haven't found anything about what we just discovered. I mean, we could have become famous for our undiscovered discovery."

Hilda tried to cheer up her friend: "Don't worry Frida. I am sure we will find something sooner or later. Just have patience ok?"

Frida sighed and said: "Oh, ok. But let's be honest, David isn't much help."

David offended and said: "Hey! I also help anyways I can. I just don't find reading books that interesting."

Frida rolled her eyes and said: "Figures."

Hilda was annoyed by this. This isn't the first time when her two best friends were fighting each other like this. But this time, they were fighting about books. How ridiculous. Like Frida, she just rolled her eyes and kept looking for some clues about the crash site she and her friends found.

While that was happening, Twig's nose started to twitch. The deer-fox woke up from its nap and started sniffing around. He put his nose on the floor was followed a familiar stench he picked up from the crash site in the wilderness; Twig followed the smell unknown to Hilda and the others. Twig was walking down the stairs and kept on walking towards the smell, until Twig stopped in its track looked up seeing a brown haired teenager with glasses and a grey hood that was also reading or searching for something from a book. Twig was sitting next to the book case and listened to the boy, and kept looking at him from the ground.

Richard didn't notice Twig, because he focused looking for an image from the book that resembles the amulet that he put on the table. He was frustrated; that he couldn't find anything so far that resembled anything like it.

Richard said to himself: "Good thing my older sister isn't here, otherwise she would be annoyed that I am just looking at pictures, instead of reading the whole thing. But hey, at least I'm not desperate enough to even read a single book resembling disco sparkling vampires."

Twig heard that and shuttered knowing what the boy meant. Once Twig sniffed a similar book like the one the boy mentioned and took upon him to: let's just say, doing his business with it.

Richard was still looking at the drawings to find some resemblance of the amulet, but after like 50 pages or so. Not a thing like this found. Richard sighed to himself and said: "Maybe I should try tomorrow. Besides, there still like over 200 pages left."

Richard got up and closed the book. He then picked up the mystery amulet as he decided to call it for the time being, put it in his bag and put the bag over his shoulder. Twig then backed away a few steps and Richard sighing went back to the main desk of the librarian. Twig followed pursuit and Richard was in front of the main desk. He put the book on the table and walked towards the front entrance of the library, unknown to him that a small deer-fox was behind him in the library. Twig looked up at the desk and jumped on it. He sniffed the book that the boy was reading and grabbed it with his mouth and ran back towards Hilda.

Hilda and the others were getting annoyed that they haven't found anything. Frida especially was frustrated to the core. Let's hope she doesn't blow another tantrum this time around.

Hilda sighed and said: "Ok, that's about enough. Maybe we should try looking for clues tomorrow. It is getting pretty late and my mum would be worried for being gone for too long."

David then said: "Agreed. I just hope Frida feels the same way."

Frida with frustration said: "Fine! Besides, it's not like something dangerous could have also risen from the crash site, right?"

David was starting to get nervous, while Hilda just laughed and said: "No way! I mean, I don't think it's even possible."

David was calming down, while Frida didn't look that convinced. Hilda, her friend who lived in the wilderness for a long time with her mother and being surrounded by supernatural wouldn't believe that maybe a strange creature could have gotten out from the same place; they first found any trace of it? Ridiculous!

Then Twig showed up with a book in its mouth and was calling out to Hilda.

Hilda looked down and asked to her deer-fox friend: "What is it boy? And what's that in your mouth?"

Hilda picked up the book from Twigs mouth and looked at it with confusion. The title said "Mystical Items and Artefacts".

Hilda looked at Twig and asked: "Where did you get this boy?"

Before she could find out more, the book was snatched from her hands from the librarian.

The Librarian said: "I'm sorry. But this book was used by someone else. This isn't yours."

Hilda looked up at the librarian and said: "But Twig found it. Who was reading something like this?"

The Librarian replied: "Some teenager who wanted answers. But that's all I know,"

The Librarian walked away with the book in her hands and Hilda along with her friends looked at each other confused. A teenager reading a book about mystical items; who would read such a thing?

 **And, here is the end of the third chapter.**

 **I may have promised a fight for this chapter, but I might have goofed with that one. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer by having the raven telling about what he saw, but I might leave that for the next chapter. The next chapter will be intense, that I much I can guarantee you.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and let me know if you want me to continue this story. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Villian Rises

**Sorry for not continuing this story. I have been very busy doing studies at college and I have been on the dumps lately. When you become an adult, you get less freedom and considering I have to study boring subjects that I don't really care for, it can fill up my stress levels beyond belief. Plus, I try my best to do many different things, just so I could find my place in the world, like editing videos for my YouTube channel, learning to draw, and some other things. But because of college and also having parents that take things way too seriously, it can't be helped to be stuck on the path that I am at right now.**

 **Plus living for many years with barley any social interactions can get really depressing. I am kind of like Hilda from Netflix's Hilda where I have a hard time fitting in and people treating me differently, because I like different things compared to other people in my country.**

 **But yeah, I am still story for not advancing the story further. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Anyways, let's get this chapter over with.**

Richard with his hand in his pockets walked slowly with his head down back at the abandoned house which for now would be his shelter and his new home. He could hear his stomach growling, but he just shook it off. He said to himself: "The less I eat food, the less fat I become. The last thing I want is for people to make fun of my appearance again." Richard still could hear the laughter that was caused in the past by pretty much all of his classmates back in middle school. His entire life was nothing but hell to be honest. Richard wanted to forget those bad memories, but how could he? Richard's memories are the kinds that don't go away so easily. Physical pain can be healed, but the emotional pain? It takes a lot longer to heal.

Richard searched in his bag and picked up a bottle of water. He drank some of it, but not all of it. He didn't want to waste any resources that he still had. As Richard was walking towards the abandoned building he suddenly bumped into someone. Both him and the stranger in front of him fell on their butts. Richard was rubbing his head and noticed some things were dropped off. Those weren't his. Richard without saying anything picked them up quickly as he could. He got up and in front of him, he met up with a woman about 25 or more, with short brown hair and she was wearing a light brown jacket and a red sweater. The collar was kind of a dead giveaway.

The woman smiled and said: "Thank you! That's very kind of you."

Richard gave the woman her things, which apparently were some drawing or sketch equipment. After giving her things, Richard just nodded and walked past her. Not noticing that the woman looked at him with a worried look behind him.

Richard wasn't much of my socialist to be honest. He always was afraid to talk to people in person, considering his past experiences with social interactions; he didn't want to deal with the same type of pain, like in the past.

Richard reached his destination and entered the abandoned house. It was dark and kind of creepy, but it still had an old mattress that he could sleep on. Apparently today was one of heck of ride. First he meets up with his old classmate Chris who has become insane, then a magical amulet transported him to another world and Richard himself has no idea if Chris is even in Trollburg and he sees magical creatures everywhere living in peace with humans.

Richard sighed and just put his bag on the floor and he slowly leaned against the wall on his back and slowly was sliding down in a sitting position on a cold floor. Richard just sighed again and said to himself: "Tomorrow, I will try to get some more water for survival and will check out if Euro's are the legit currency here and if not; I will try to find a job, even if it is tedious and try to find research about the stupid amulet."

He then just remembered something: "I just hope police don't find me first. Even if this isn't my home; I'm still 15 years old and I still need to go to high school. Ugh, life sucks."

Richard was frustrated beyond belief. So, he decided to take a nap on the old mattress. He needed the extra sleep for tomorrow, plus he looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep in days.

 _Back at the library_

Hilda, David, Twig and Frida got out of the library. Hilda and David looked tired, while Frida looked kind of mad. Hopefully, becoming famous didn't get over her head too much. Before they could go on their separate ways, the Raven met up with them and he looked really troubled, until he noticed the look on his friends faces.

Raven: "Sheesh. You look like you haven't gotten any sleep from the whole meteorite thing, have you?"

Frida angrily said: "Look, if this is the only you have to say, then you should-"

Hilda worried said: "Easy there Frida. We all are indeed exhausted, so we should get some rest for tomorrow. But first; Raven have you anything to report to us so far?"

Raven, then remembered the strange human with purple lightning and said: "Yes, I was just outside, being on the lookout like you instructed me to do so. When I saw a strange human, who apparently absorbed some electricity from this broken lamp post that these humans try fixing and he was surrounded by purple lighting and he just teleported away. It is nothing like have seen before."

Hilda and Frida were shocked, while David was getting scared.

Alfur on the other hand, wasn't so convinced: "Are you sure you saw someone like that? Did you hit your head again?"

Raven felt a bit insulted by the elf's disbelief: "Oh, sure. I lost my memory that ONE TIME and you think I am hallucinating now."

Hilda then stopped both the elf and the thunder bird getting into an argument: "Alright enough. If the raven says what he believes of what he saw, then I believe him too. Something strange is happening at Trollburg and it should be our job to investigate such weirdness."

David sadly said: "Do we have to? I mean the things that the raven described about that thing or a person. My instincts tell me that we should leave this to professionals. Like the police or something."

Frida rolled her eyes and said: "David. The police can't handle these kinds of things, even if they tried. If there is anyone who knows how to fix this mess, it's our friend Hilda."

Hilda was a bit stunned and nervously said: "Why me?"

Frida with a smile said: "Well, because you are the only one who has more experience with these kind of things. So at least you know how to deal with situations like this. So lay it on us. What do you think we should do?"

Hilda was in a tough spot now; she may have experience with creatures, but a person with probably some magical abilities? That is on a different level, even for her. Sure, she dealt with some nightmare spirits, but that's a different story.

Hilda scratched her head and said: "Maybe we should try to investigate this purple lightning thing during the night? Just for a few hours that is."

Frida then had a great idea: "We can have a sleepover at your house. We can take turns to investigate this weird phenomenon and if we find or see anything that resembles a purple lightning, then we can sneak out and check out of what that is."

Hilda then nodded and said: "Sure. I just need to ask my mom if that's ok with her."

Frida: "Great. See you tonight!"

David: "See you tonight Hilda."

All three friends waved at each other and walked in different directions to their own homes. The raven fled away in the sky, while Twig and Alfur were with Hilda walking home.

Some minutes later Hilda finally reached her house. She entered and she was greeted by her mother.

Johanna: "Hey Hilda! How today went for you?"

Hilda said: "Pretty good, I guess. Hey mum. Can my friends come over for tonight? Frida suggested for us to have a sleepover tonight at our house."

Johanna smiled at this and said: "Sure thing. But I should call David's and Frida's parents first to know, if they are ok with this."

Hilda happily said: "Thanks mum. I appreciate it."

Before Hilda could go to her room, she noticed that her mother had a pretty sad look on her face. Hilda being the good hearted person that she is: wanted to ask her mum of what's bothering her.

Hilda being nervous asked: "Mum? What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Johanna turned to face her daughter and she was also nervous as well. The fact that she feels bad for a teenage boy might weird Hilda out. When Johanna looked at the boy, she could just tell by the boy's facial expressions and movements, that the teen had been going through a lot of bad things.

Johanna inhaled and exhaled and said: "Well today, I ran into someone. We ran into each other and dropped my things. The stranger picked all my things up and handed them to me. He seemed very kind, but at the same time, he looked like he has gone through a lot of things in his life. He even looked like he barley had any sleep for days."

Hilda was confused and said: "Yeah, it does, but why do you care?"

Johanna: "Well, he is a teen, but at the same time he wore bandages around his arms and even around his neck and I even noticed that he walked a bit differently, then compared to other people. And he even wore glasses and by the look of the glass on the glasses, they look pretty expensive. And he even looked scared, when he saw me. It's like he seemed broken very emotionally"

Hilda was shocked of what her mum told her. She then said: "That sounds awful. What could have happened to him that made him even scared of people and has bandages all over the place?"

Johanna sighed and sadly said: "I don't know Hilda. I wish I knew. I wished I could have talked to him and try to find out why he is alone. He seemed pretty young as well; somewhere between 14 or 15 years old and I don't think anyone, even during that age should be alone in the streets."

Hilda agreed with her mother. No one should be alone like this. Hilda then thought: "Maybe if I get lucky, maybe I might have the chance to talk to the person my mum met."

After an hour has passed, Frida and David were in Hilda's room with Twig and Alfur for more companion ship. Johanna even made cucumber sandwiches for everyone to enjoy.

After eating a few of the sandwiches, Frida then said: "So we all agree that tonight we take turns by looking out the window, with binoculars to find this weird purple lighting man or thing or something, correct?"

Hilda: "That's right. We need to find out if this creature or person is dangerous or not. I don't think the entire town should be involved with strange things."

David worriedly said: "But what if he or she is dangerous; then what?"

Hilda and Frida pondered about this. They could easily call the police, but could the police handle such a threat?

 _At Trollburg's power plant_

An anonymous black hooded figure slowly walked towards the town's power plant. This stranger jumped over the fence with enormous strength far beyond human standards

?: Ah yes. This power is incredible. But the only way to get what I truly need is with the amulet. But first, I need to lure out the person who has the possession of it first.

The stranger grabbed a bunch of electrified rods with his bare hands and absorbed enormous amounts of electricity, which made the person's body being covered in purple lightning. The stranger let go of the rods and just teleported at the tallest building in Trollburg. The person clenched both of his fists together and pointed both of his arms at the sky and shot out a large electrical beam in the sky, which then later caused the clouds to create a storm with purple lightning.

 _At the old warehouse_

Richard woke up, when hearing the horrible storm coming. He yawned and slowly looked out the broken window. Then he noticed something strange. Purple lighting in the sky and Richard was kind of worried. First: it wasn't natural for lighting to be purple and second: the storm looks kind of bad.

But Richard had this weird feeling that this might be something to do him being transported here and also something to do with the strange magic amulet. Richard looked at his bag and decided to find the place to hide the bag.

Richard in his head: "If that is really who I think it is, then I should try my best to prevent this amulet from falling into the wrong hands."

Richard was walking towards his school bag and picked it up, until he stopped and told himself in disbelief: "What am I doing? I mean, I am here risking my life just protect something I have no knowledge of and at the same time, protecting another dimension town where both humans and magical creatures live in harmony. I mean, I am not a hero. Heck, I am not even strong and yet.. Ugh, why is this so frustrating?"

Richard heard the lightning again and looked outside. He then looked at the bag again and then he sighed. He knows that it is risky and he will get himself killed, but he ask himself: "It's not like I have anything to lose anyways. I mean, I don't even think anyone would care if I died right?"

Richard then dropped the bag and opened the garage door and walked towards the place where the purple lightning was striking.

 _Back at Hilda's home in Trollburg_

David saw the purple lighting and panicking woke Hilda and Frida up. Both girls woke up and saw what was happening outside. They nodded to each other and sneakily walked outside the house and ran towards the storm; while Twig and Alfur looked at each other with worry.

Somewhere in the middle of street, the black hooded person was just strolling on the streets and smiling evilly.

?: Come out, come out wherever you are.

A purple lighting in the sky hit a roof in one building, which made some people in the building panicked and frightened at the same time.

The mysterious person just chuckled at this, until a voice behind said: "Alright Chris, that's enough."

The storm stopped and Chris turned around and saw Richard looking at him with an un-amused look on his face. But Chris only looked at him chuckling and removed his hood. And he started to look different. His hair was spiky and he had two horns coming out of his forehead and he had some devilish teeth, like those of a vampire. Not to mention that he even had claws n each fingernail, which maid Richard a bit uneasy.

Richard then asked: "Chris, what the hell happened to you?"

Chris just chuckled to himself and said: "Oh, this? Just the many great qualities that the amulet gave me: a gift to be exact."

Unknown to both Chris and Richard; Hilda and her friends were closing in through an ally way. When they reached the end of it, Hilda stopped Frida and David to get any closer and she gave them a signal to take a look at this. When they did, they saw two figures staring at each other down. One of them looked really devilish looking, while the other one had his hands in his pockets and wore glasses as well. Hilda could even see bandages covering the glasses person's neck. Hilda then knew who it was and was surprised that she was able to see and meet him so soon, but apparently the situation has become pretty serious now. So Hilda and her friends decided to not interfere and listen in on the conversation.

Richard then said: "This is crazy. I mean look at yourself, you look like a freak."

But Chris just laughed at Richard's comment and said: "I'm a freak? Boy, do you have it backwards. You are the one who is a freak, while I am awesome, cool, famous and popular."

Richard was annoyed at Chris comment and said: "I see you haven't changed a bit since we last seen each other."

Chris: "Apparently, you haven't also. Still having trouble with your temper tantrums or your constant crying? Or buying toys for kids, even though you are an teen now? I mean how pathetic can you get?"

Richard felt embarrassed a bit, but at the same time angry. Chris has always been too much of a jerk, even during middle school. The fact that Chris could get away with everything really annoyed Richard.

Then Chris spoke up and said: "So, how about you give me the amulet and be done with this already?"

Richard then looked at him and asked him: "What exactly do you want to do with it?"

Chris said: "Well, considering that I know that the amulet has the power to travel in different worlds, I thought why not use that power to show the world how cool I can be. I might even become a ruler of all the worlds."

Hilda and her friends looked at each other and had weird looks. Hilda's face was telling: "What is he on about?" David and Frida made a hand gesture by saying: "I don't know." or "I have no idea."

Chris said to Richard: "So how about it? Would you kindly give me the amulet?"

Richard gripped his hands and turned them into fists. Richard looked at Chris with a serious face and said: "Like hell I would give you something so dangerous and powerful to someone like you. I mean, you have become insane and unstable. Do you honestly believe that people will worship you, when you have turned yourself into a monster? You can forget about that magic amulet, because I won't let you have it no matter what."

Hilda smiled at the boy's bravery. Not many people have a back bone to talk back to a electrical demon, but this teenager sure did have one.

But to both children's and Richard's surprise, Chris started chuckling and then started laughing like a maniac. It was pretty unsettling.

Chris didn't take Richard seriously and said: "Are you kidding me? You are acting like a hero? Well let me break it down for you. Give you a little reality check to make you understand in what position you are in right now."

Chris's body started to glow and his body was surrounded by purple lighting. Richard gulped and was doing his best to ready himself. Chris jumped really high from the ground and from the air, his formed a fist and huge bolt of energy was forming around his fist. Richard jumped back and when Chris hit ground with his electrical fist; some part of concrete was just obliterated.

Richard was shocked at this. So where the kids, who Richard had no idea were still there. Chris came out of concrete like it was nothing and Richard starting to sweat a little bit. He saw Chris's evil smirk and he heard him say: "I will always be better then you."

Chris sprinted towards Richard with enormous speed and before Richard could react he was punched right in the face and in like seconds flat, gets hit in the stomach and before he could even react, Chris was behind grabbing his head with his left hand and backwards kicked him with left leg, so Richard could lose his balance and his face was smacked right into the concrete.

Hilda and her friends winced and watched in horror of the teen's unfortunate situation. And before they could react, Richard was screaming in pain when Chris with his left palm shocked him with a lot of electricity. David and Frida were scared out of their minds, while Hilda was too shocked to even move. She had no idea that a person could be this cruel and evil.

To Hilda's surprise, Richard was still breathing, but just barely. Hilda could see Richard crying from the pain he got from Chris. Chris just laughed it off and was twisting Richard's right hand with his own one. It was painful.

Chris quickly let go of his hand and his head and walked next to his right waste side. Richard tried his best to get himself up, but Chris just kicked him so hard in the stomach that he send Richard flying to a concrete wall. Richard was in a lot of pain. He even was about to puke, but tried to pull himself together, but he could barley could himself up from the damage he got from Chris.

"So? This is it for me huh? Ha. Like I care, it's not like people would care if I died right? The only thing important for me is that other people are safe from harm."

Chris slowly walked towards Richard and while he did that, he said: "You are not a hero. No matter where you go. No matter what you do. You will always be a nothing, a looser, a weakling and worst of all, a total abomination. I bet people would be glad, once I end your life right here and now. No one is going to miss you anyways."

When Chris was about to strike, he was hit in the back of his head by a pebble. He turned around with an angry look and saw Hilda standing against him. She looked really mad. She picked up another pebble and when she throws it, she yelled: "Leave him alone, you monster."

But instead of the pebble hit Chris, he dogged it with his head. Chris wasn't amused, but Richard was surprised by this. But then he realise that this girl just put herself in danger. So, the only thing Richard could do right now is trying his best to get up as fast as he can, but because of the injuries he received, it was painful, but at the same time he didn't want to fail. He never wanted another person being involved in his situation and he has to do something to stop Chris from hurting the little girl that saved his life.

Chris looked at Hilda and said: "You little girl just made a big mistake."

But Hilda didn't back down. She stood her ground. While Frida and David were frightened and hugged each other for comfort, Chris was impressed by the blue girls bravery.

Chris chuckled and said: "You got guts kid. I give you point for that. But it won't save you."

Before he could launch himself at Hilda he was hit across the face with metal pipe from behind him, which made Chris stumble a few steps to the left. Richard was breathing heavily and was holding the metal pipe as hard as he could. Hilda wanted to tell the teen to run, but before she could do so, she saw how scared her friends were.

So, the only she can do is hope that the teen with glasses will able to stop this crazy lunatic. But much to hers and her friends and even the two teen's surprises, they heard a very big roar in the sky. It sounded very huge.

Chris dumbfounded said: "What the-?"

But before he could finish Richard was charging at him and again trying hit him with the metal pipe, but before the pipe could hit Chris, the pipe was grabbed and Chris was about charge another purple lighting round at Richard by using the pipe as a rod, but before the lighting could strike Richard, he quickly let go of the pipe and tried to punch Chris with his left fist, but Chris let go of the pipe and blocked Richard fist in an instant. He was starting to twist Richard's fist, which of course caused Richard pain and Chris just threw Richard back at the concrete.

Chris was getting really annoyed and yelled: "IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

Chris did the same move again, like before launching himself in the sky and charging Richard with the electrical fist again and this time Richard seem like he is done for this time around. Richard closed his eyes and was accepting his fate.

But then, something strange happened. Richard didn't know what was happening. So he removed his hand from his face and saw Chris being stuck in the flying position. His electrical fist was being blocked by some kind of light blue shield or something like and before both Chris and Richard could react: BOOM! A huge blue exploding flame blasted Chris really far away. So far in fact, that you couldn't see him anymore.

Richard, including Hilda and her friends Firda and David had no idea what just happened. And again, that big roar came from the sky, but it was really close this time around. Richard and the kids looked up at the sky and saw big shadow flying in the sky. And it had wings, spikes on its back and it looked like a dragon.

After the dragon fled away, Richard was slowly going down in his stomach position and passed out in the middle of street. Hilda and her friends rushed over the boys aid and looked extremely worried.

Then a car pulled over in the street and Hilda's mother Johanna came out of it, extremely worried. She noticed her kids and quickly came to their aid.

Johanna: "Kids! Thank goodness you are ok. Why are here all by yourselves in the middle of the night and what is going o-?"

But before Johanna could finished, she was shocked seeing a passed out teenagers body in the middle of street. Hilda tugged on her mother's coat and said: "Mum! He is seriously hurt and needs help."

To Be Continued...

 **Holy Jesus Christ! This took me 3 DAYS to finish. God I haven't wrote a long chapter like this, like at all. I did try my best to put effort into this as much as I could.**

 **I am terribly sorry for this story taking so long. I have been struggling with college lately, so I hope you can forgive me if the story for this takes a while to be updated.**

 **I originally wanted Richard to meet Hilda and the other characters much later on, but because it took me a while to make this chapter written well, I decided to make less long. Plus, there will be some drama in the story, especially concerning the OC character Richard. And there will be more strange and exciting adventures to come.**

 **So I hope you will be patient. I will see you all later!**


End file.
